


Warm Through The Night

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Missing Scene, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Harper teaches Monty a sexy lesson. Set during the early part of the missing years of the season 5 finale.





	Warm Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> My ode to Monty & Harper. I love them and I hope this does their relationship justice.

"Harper, are you sure about this?"

"Yes! I'm sure," she said, exasperated. "Didn't you listen to _anything_ Abby said during our mandatory health seminars on the Arc?"

"Uh."

"Monty!"

"Look, Jasper and I were otherwise occupied back then..." Monty trailed off.

Harper gave Monty a nod, and reached over to squeeze his hand. Jasper was still hard to talk about. "Okay, well. Since you were _not_ paying attention to Abby, you have no choice but to take my word for it. Abby said when a man and a woman are trying to conceive, the male partner should practice regular and frequent masturbation—"

"She did not! Harper, I think I would have noticed if Abby told me to jack off all the time."

Harper gently threw a pillow at him, "Monty Green. Did you have a crush on Abby Griffin?"

Monty held the pillow to his chest and paused, looking upward as if recalling a memory from his teens. "You know, I guess I did," he said, a lopsided smile forming across his mouth.

Harper beamed up at him. "I love you, Monty Green."

"I love you too, Harper McIntyre." He lobbed the pillow back at her. "Okay, so, why again am I supposed to be jacking off regularly?"

Harper cleared her throat and straightened her posture like she was about to give a lecture. "Ejaculating regularly clears out old sperm, the dead ones, you know? Like priming a pipe. And it increases sperm production, which is what we want, right?"

"Right." Monty's demeanor lightened. Harper thought he was thinking about their plan to start a family; about their future away from the violence on the ground. Harper thought even if they had to eat algae every day for another ten years, it was a trade-off she was willing to make if she didn’t have to see any of her friends kill or be killed again.

Monty and Harper had secured everyone in Cryo a few weeks ago, but had decided before they left for The Valley that they wanted to make a peaceful life together. If that meant just the two of them, then they were okay with that. After Clarke and Bellamy has sealed their own pods, Harper and Monty had gotten out of their respective pods and moved to the doorway; they just stood there holding each other for what felt like an hour—looking at their friends and foes alike, the last of humanity. Harper stood wrapped in Monty’s arms so long their heartbeats and breathing rhythms synced up. 

Harper had finally felt safe again, as if they were back on The Ring. In a way they were. The Eligius IV, the Mothership was now their home, and it would be even quieter than The Ring. . . that is, unless they had a baby.

Monty broke the silence and brought Harper's thoughts back to her request. “Okay. I’ll do it. But, I don’t know if I can do it while you’re here. . . watching me.”

“Monty! We’ve been together for almost 8 years, and _now_ you’re embarrassed? What about that time—”

“Harper, this is serious. We’re not teenagers anymore, and we’re talking about having a baby, about helping to ensure the human race lives on and I don’t know, it just feels different.”

Harper moved fully onto the bed and crossed her legs at the ankles, “Okay, but what I’m talking about is lying here and watching you do the most natural thing: making yourself come. I’m talking about unbridled pleasure, _not_ serious life or death stuff. Orgasms, Monty. We used to be good at that, remember?” Harper smiled. 

“We _are_ great at that, it’s just, I don’t know, you’ve never watched me masturbate before. You’ve never even asked to watch me. Is this something you’ve been fantasizing about recently?”

“Maybe,” Harper replied mischievously. “I’m not saying I haven’t thought about it before. But, this morning when you woke up hard and got up to pee, I just got this incredibly sexy image of you holding your own cock. Honestly I haven’t been able to focus on much else since.”

“Harper, I’m flattered.” He said it exaggeratingly, but Monty’s cheeks were flush with embarrassment.

“How about I close my eyes at first, just so you can get started?”

“That might work.” Monty was still shifting on the other end of the bed and looked uncomfortable. He bit his lip, then asked, “Will you take your pants off? Seems only fair.”

“Some things never change. You’re always trying to get me out of my clothes.”

Monty put his hands up sheepishly but didn’t deny it. Harper moved off the bed and shucked her pants, situating herself back in the same spot, ankles crossed, waiting with a smile. This time she closed her eyes and opened her ears. 

After a few seconds passed she could hear Monty’s pants hit the floor, and then a softer whoosh of air, which must have been his threadbare shirt. She listened to loud exhales and then what sounded like Monty rubbing his hands together. Harper though he must be trying to warm up. 

They hadn’t quite figured out all the Eligius IV’s quirks just yet and the heat seemed to come in spurts. Monty was supposed to see if he could isolate it to their main living quarters, but between getting his algae growing and trying to figure out their next move, he hadn’t had much extra time. Besides, when they were in bed together, the body heat they generated was enough to keep them warm through the night. 

Harper returned her focus to Monty and the sounds she could decipher, or maybe she was just hearing what her imagination let her. Then she thought she felt the thin pad they were calling a mattress give; not quite a bounce, but it flexed enough under her to feel Monty adjusting his body on the bed. She reached out and felt his leg next to her, realizing they were sitting opposite each other she brought her heels together, spreading her legs so her knee pressed into Monty's thigh. This is what she needed, to be connected to him; she felt him lean toward her. She hoped he was looking at her, that the sight of her in her underwear and tank top was making him hard.

Monty let out a long sigh. She could feel the slow rhythm of his strokes as he pressed his pelvis into each one, rubbing his thigh against Harper's knee lightly with each flex of his foot. She was getting more aroused with each little noise Monty made. She shifted a little, moving her hair out of her face, running her tongue over her lips.

"You're perfect, Harper," Monty said softly, his voice slightly strangled. 

Now that Harper had confirmation Monty was looking at her for inspiration, she slowly pulled her tank top over her head, revealing her breasts provocatively. Monty gasped. Harper smiled, opening her mouth suggestively. Her breasts weren't the largest, but her nipples were hard and she knew how much Monty appreciated them. Monty was grunting and his speed had increased. The thought of his long hard cock being pulled, balls being massaged, just the way he wanted it made Harper's clit hard. Her arousal was growing and would soon be evident on her underwear.

Harper began playing with her breasts, cupping them, pulling a nipple, squeezing them gently.

"Harper, the things you're doing to me," Monty panted.

"The things you are doing to yourself, how does it feel?"

"Open your eyes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm getting close, I want you to see how beautiful I think you are, how much I want you."

Harper opened her eyes and was surprised to see her own hand had pushed under the band of her underwear. She had been so focused on listening to each of Monty's shallow breaths that she had lost track of her own desire, of her body's natural response. Monty was as big as she could ever remember seeing. Pre-come dribbled out of the head of his penis and her fingers instinctively moved to her clit; a few circular swipes later she hoped her arousal matched his. Monty's eyes had fallen closed; he was focusing on bringing himself over the edge.

"Monty," Harper breathed, and his eyes opened, settling on her. Harper raised her hips and pushed her underwear off, dropping it to the floor. She spread her legs again, letting Monty have his fill. "It's only fair, if I get to see you, you get to see me."

"Fuck, Harper, you're so open."

"And you're so incredibly hard. I love how it bends. I can't wait to make a baby with you, Monty Green." Harper smiled.

"I'm really close," Monty warned, locking eyes with Harper, foot jerking out.

As Harper looked at Monty's cock, more pre-come spilled from him. "I can't wait to suck you off later. I need your cock in my mouth, in my hand, inside me." That was all it took. Monty's cock contracted, and he came all over his bare chest. Harper focused on Monty's spent form, how hot it had been to listen to and ultimately get to watch Monty masturbate, better than she had imagined. She was warm all over and so wet, bringing herself easily to orgasm shortly after Monty. 

Monty rested his head on Harpers leg, still recovering. "You have the best ideas."

"I want that in writing."

Monty bolted up and grabbed her leg. "Harper! That's it!" Excitement bubbled out of him.

"What?" Harper asked, listless.

"We'll make videos, kind of like a captain's log. For when we wake them all up, so they’ll know what happened."

Harper just smiled. Monty's enthusiasm for any new project was infectious and one of the things she loved most about him. "Whatever you want, just no nudity on camera, okay?" 

"Deal," Monty said, turning himself around so he could rest his head on Harper's shoulder.

"It is really just us now, isn't it." They let her statement hang in the air. Harper was excited for their future but knew ten years would be a long time to be without her friends, especially when she had only just reunited with Raven.

A few minutes later Monty whispered, "You and me. Always."

They intertwined their hands and knew that all they needed to survive was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad) for the beta work.
> 
> Harper's sex ed info from [here](https://www.ovuline.com/guide/96/18-tips-to-get-pregnant-faster-that-work), but don't believe everything you read on the internet, if you are trying to conceive, consult your doctor.


End file.
